happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramón
:Not to be confused with the fanon character Ramen. Ramón is the male adélie penguin who is being the leader of the Amigos from the [http://happyfeet.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Feet_%28franchise%29 Happy Feet franchise]. He is the mate of Carmen and the son of his unnamed father seen in the fan-fictions. Personality Ramón is known the penguin who such wanting love from the "Chicas". And he also make himself being the cool one. And as the leader, he does not behave like the other leaders. Also overbearing force, like with his friend Mumble, to let his feelings out after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria. But in Happy Feet Two, he looks little different. He is with Carmen now. And is not too noisy and doesn't interfere. Appearance Ramón's appearance is like a normal Adélie Penguin but with little brown hair in his head. He also has brown eyes. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special *The Story of The Five Amigos *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 *The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *Ramón's Burrito Dream *Tickle Torment Future *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If *Happy Feet 0.5 (ending only) *LOLZ Raul *The Fish Job 2 *Penguin Legends Trivia *It is still unknown about Ramón getting married with Carmen, and has a chick (Maybe in Happy Feet Three). *In the Books, Games and other stuff, his name was Ramon instead of his name, Ramón. *Ramón is the second character to win the affection of his mate ''without ''singing a Heartsong, Mumble is the first. Instead of singing his Heartsong to her, he dove from a cliff to prove to Carmen that he loves her. *Ramón is the the first (and so far the only) member of the Amigos to have a love interest/mate. Fanon Parents These are all the fanon pairings whom are believed to parent Ramón: Ramón Fathers *Rimon (by MarioFan65) * Mr Woods (Happy Feet 0.5) Ramón Mothers *Limon the Adélie Penguin (by MarioFan65) Ramón Grandfathers *Tamón (by MarioFan65) Ramón Grandmothers *Mendi the Adélie Penguin (by MarioFan65) Ramón's Aunts Not yet! Ramón's Uncles Not yet! Ramón's Sons Not yet! Ramón's Daughters Not yet! Gallery Ramón.jpg Ramon.jpg|Ramón in Happy Feet Two Ramon in Happy Feet (GBA Version).jpg|Ramón in Happy Feet: The Video Game (GBA Version) happy-feet-2-raul-sven-ramon-nestor-rinaldo.jpg|Ramón as seen using Sventhink The Five Amigos wall 800.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|"Just a moment. I hear people wanting something... ME!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.jpg|"Don't worry, tall guy. My father also called me a pitiful loser. Look how I turn out." how-to-draw-ramon-ramon-happy-feet-2_1_000000010063_5.jpg|A drawing of Ramón from DragoArt Happy Feet Three.png|Ramón as he appears in a title card of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65 Ramon getting tickled.png|Fan art of Ramón getting a tickle torment by MarioFan65 Ramon - This is the Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten.png|A painting of Ramón showing his burrito to everyone by MarioFan65 Ramon jumps on Goomba.png|Fan art of Ramon jumping on a Goomba by MarioFan65 The Five Amigos getting tickled.png|Ramón and his Amigos getting tickled by MarioFan65 RamonXCarmen - How Deep Is Your Love.png|Ramón holding hands with Carmen in "How Deep Is Your Love" by MarioFan65 Ramon singing That's All I Need.png|Fan art of Ramón singing "That's All I Need" in a snow hill by MarioFan65 Baby Ramon (Fan Art by MF65).png|Fan art of Ramón as a baby by MarioFan65 Ramon meets Dreamcatcher.png|Fan art of Ramón meets Dreamcatcher (from Skylanders) by MarioFan65 Ramon as Spider Man.png|Ramón (left) as Spider-Man by MarioFan65. The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday.png|The Amigos, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito celebrating Raynaron's birthday Ramon meets Tip.png|Ramon meets Tip Raul playing with Ramon's fin.png|Raul playing with Ramón's fin Rock Ramon's Hair.png|Rock Ramón's Hair with Limon Ramon meet Chilly Willy to Sgt. James Byrd and Tip.png|Ramon meets Chilly Willy to Sgt. Jamed Byrd and Tip Ramon's Burrito Exploded.png|Oh no! My Burrito Exploded! Nico meets Ramon.png|Nico meets Ramón More Penguin Friends.png|More Penguin Friends! Ramon and the moon.png|Ramon and the moon Cinco de Ramon.png|Cinco de Ramon Ramon by NewMarioFan65.png|Ramon by MarioFan65 Hakuna Matata Hot Tub with Penguins!.png|Ramón in the Hakuna Matata Hot Tub with Bambadee and Cody Maverick 28865A3E-31AA-419A-A8E4-2A51BAE9B6A1.gif|Sketch Request for penguin-lover from another artist Happy Feet's 11th Anniversary.png|Mumble and Ramon celebrating Happy Feet's 11th Anniversary Ramón Ramón Ramón Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Real Characters